


On Broadway

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Broadway, Broadway References, Confusion, Dogs, F/M, Friendship, Love, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey was a Broadway legend. People were huge fan's of her work. But, what happens when she find's someone out of the ordinary? Star Wars on Broadway AU. Story from Finn and Rey's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter there will be more!

It was the biggest break out of the year. Everyone was talking about it, which wasn't making Rey feel  _any_  better. But the show must go on, her cast mate, Connix, rubbed her shoulders.

"You're going to kill out there tonight, okay?"

"I will as long as you do." Rey smiled.

"I will." she turned her around and held her chin.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "It will help me get into character y'know?"

"Okay." she nodded. "Hey, forget about the boy." she nudged. Rey chuckled at the reference. She was playing Millie in "Thoroughly Modern Millie" at the moment. She just found out her husband, Ben, was having an affair with one of the cast members of the show he was in. Which was "My Fair Lady." Rey shook it off, now wasn't the time to think about, those silly decisions he's made. It was time to preform. She got on stage and killed the opening number. She sang with her heart and soul, she was definitely singing to Ben. Even if he wasn't in the audience. When she'd arrive at her apartment she would pack his things. He wasn't staying with _her_  anymore. Rey cried herself to sleep that night. How could he do such a thing? Why would he do such thing? All she did was love him, they always had fun. So what was wrong? Everyone pitied Rey, the two were one of the cutest couples on Broadway. Not anymore, though. The next day, she was off, so she decided to go see a show on encores. She was seeing "Music Man." Sitting in the rafters, she tapped her feet and nodded her head to the catchy music. And then, the world stopped. A man walked on stage and sang, his voice made Rey's heart beat at an unhealthy rate. She wanted to know who he was immediately. After going home she went on her computer and looked him up. Finn Tale was his name. He was beautiful. She stalked his social media, looking through his pictures. Each post had about one hundred likes. She's never stalked anyone before, what makes him so special? His voice and charming good looks that's what. Rey didn't want to fantasize anymore, so she wrote him a letter.

 _"Hello, my name is Rey Warren. I just saw you're show at Encores and I have to say, I couldn't keep my eye's away from you."_ she sent that thinking, maybe it was too flirty. But, it was too late to change it now. She continued her life waiting for an answer by preparing her voice for the show tomorrow. Still stalking his page every now and then. A few hours later she got a response!

 _"Thank's that means a lot :) !"_ was what she read.  _That's it? I want to be friends!_ she thought to herself. But, let it go. Rey was so busy stalking Finn she totally forgot about Ben's existence. The box of his stuff was still sitting by the door.

"Ah shit, I forgot to bring that to him." she said picking it up. No better day then today. This year has so far been rough but there's been some patches. She was nominated for a Tony! That's great. She suddenly felt better. Checking Finn's page once again she knocked on Ben's door. He opened it.

"Here's you're stuff." she handed him the box.

"Thanks. Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. It was wrong, but I hope we can still be friends."

Rey looked at him, unsure at first. "Yeah, it's always positive to end on good terms." she said before waving goodbye and leaving. They were going to be friends, sure. But, that didn't mean they were going to talk much. She finished the day preparing and preforming. The Tony awards were coming soon, and Rey had to be physically and mentally prepare for it. She stretched her legs and did some kicks and splits, along with vocal warm-ups. Her twitter was blowing up with "I wish nothing but the best for you and Ben." and "It may be hard now, but it'll get better." Rey was indeed hurt. Extremely hurt, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down. She wasn't going to bury herself in sorrow and despair. They're over, but that doesn't mean the world is.

* * *

Finn looked at his email and noticed a message he received from a "Rey Warren." Hold up,  _the_  Rey Warren? Finn has had a crush on her since he saw her play Cinderella back in 2010, which was her Broadway debut she won a Tony for. She's part of the reason he's in this business. He read it:

 _"I couldn't keep my eye's away from you?" What's that supposed to mean?_ he wondered. He wrote her a sweet short thank you, he didn't want to fanboy and scare her off. Plus, he didn't know what to say. "Hi Rey, big fan, I have a MAJOR crush on you that I'm still not over. But y'know, you're  _married_  so it doesn't matter?" a simple thanks and a smile for appreciation seems suffice.

"MeeeOOOWWW." he sang in his dressing room.

"Hey." His girlfriend Rose walked in and sat on his lap.

"Hi baby." he kissed her. "How was work?"

"Well, y'know work." she sighed. "I got you something." she pulled out a cookie from a purple bag.

"Ooo thank you so much!"

"I know how you feel about cookies."

"But, wait, I'm on a diet I shouldn't."

"You can cheat a little." she scrunched her nose in an adorable way Finn couldn't say no to. He bit into the cookie and she bit into it after. "Mmm. I don't regret that bite." He smiled.

"Me neither." She chuckled wiping the crumbs off his lips. "Okay." she stood up. "I better go and leave you to your..'meowing.'"

"Okay, I'll see you at home." he pecked her lips before continuing his "meowing." he softly punched his chest for more vibration into his 'meows.'

"Music to my ears!" one of his cast mates yelled from the other room making him laugh. For some reason Finn checked his email again, to see if Rey had replied. She didn't, what could she say if she did? "Thank you for taking what I said and feeling it in your soul? That wouldn't make sense. It was now time to hop on stage and play the best "Harold Hill" he could be. After performing he went home to Rose who was making popcorn.

"Hey, just in time for the Tony's!"

"Yes, I made sure to make it." She plopped on the couch next to him with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"There's also kettle corn."

"No, this night is for salt, no sweet corn."

"Okay." she chuckled resting her head on his shoulder. Tina Fey was hosting, the intro was hilarious. Rose and Finn would play this game where they'd bet which nominee would win. Whoever loses has to give up the rest of the popcorn. There was a performance for the show "Thoroughly Modern Millie" on. Finn pointed at the screen.

"I bet Rey Warren."

"Rey Warren?"

"Yup."

"I was gonna bet her!" She whined.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Ah whatever, you just picked her because you have a crush on her." she pouted.

"She has talent too! I don't just pick people for their pretty faces." he scooted closer to her. "Aw you got little burgers on you pj's." he smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute." Rey hit a high note causing Rose to low the volume down. "Damn, that girl has some pipes!" she sang.

"You do too." he tickled her with his nose.

"Yes, but I don- stop!" she laughed before hitting him with a pillow.

"Oh it's on!" He hit her with a pillow he sat on.

"Ew!" she chuckled, the pillow fight began. Five minutes into the fight, Finn body slammed Rose into the couch and sat on her. When the nominees were announced for "Best Leading Actress." "Look! There's the nominees!"

"I'm not falling for that!" He laughed.

"No look!" Fin turned his head and Rose hit him with a pillow. "I'm serious! I'm serious I just wanted you to get off me." she blew her hair out of her face. "You're heavy boy!" she sighed sitting upside down watching the screen.

"And the winner is.." they opened the card. "Rey Warren for Thoroughly Modern Millie!" the camera panned to Rey who was in so much shock she couldn't move. She looked around at people asking if they meant a different Rey.

"Ha ha that would be me if I won an award."

"Me too."

"I would like to thank my incredible cast members and everyone who has been by my side. You know it's been a rough year, since the divorce and this award just helped me find a light at the end of the tunnel!"

"She got a divorce?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I'll look it up." she opened her phone while reaching for the popcorn.

"Ah ah ah." he moved the bowl away from her. "I won the bet."

"Ugh." she groaned looking at the articles. "Oh..damn."

"What."

"He was having an affair with cast member of the show he's in."

"What show is that?"

"Cabaret."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Now you can date her!" She tapped his knee.

"I'm already in a relationship." Finn totally forgot to tell her about him speaking with Rey. "Oh my gosh." he jumped. "I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I spoke to Rey."

"No you didn't." she sat up.

"Yes I did, she saw me in Music Man."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Really. Look." he pulled out the email. She read it.

"Holy shitballs, she knows you exist!"

"I know! It's exciting!"

"Who knows, maybe in the future you'll star in something together."

"Maybe."

"Aw I love my little chocolate bar." She rubbed his belly.

"What the fuck!" He laughed holding his nose bridge.

"What?" She smiled. "Your so cute and you  _are_  my chocolate bar."

"Yes I yam." He cheesed.

"Do you want to watch anymore it's getting late."

"No we've seen all the good stuff."

"You mean you've seen all the Rey stuff." She mocked walking into the bedroom.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Finn turned off the T.V and put the remaining popcorn in a baggie before joining Rose to bed.


	2. Good and Bad News

A few years later, Finn is cast to do his first show on Broadway!

"Babe!" He said opening the front door.

"Yeah?"

"I got it! I'm gonna be in Shuffle Along!"

"Oh my god!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. "This is so good for you."

"I'm excited!"

"When is rehearsal?"

"Next week."

"You better prepare yourself!" She poured two glasses of wine.

"Believe me I will!" He grabbed a glass. "I'm going to train non stop!"

"Maybe you'll be nominated!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"You never know." She sipped her wine.

* * *

Rey drank her throat tea. It was hot, just how she likes it. She pointed and flexed her toes while stretching her arms out to hold them. Her phone blinged. It was her boyfriend Hux.

"Happy opening!" He congratulated. She smiled and sent him a simple thank you.

"You coming tonight?"

"Of course." She put her phone down and continued stretching. She's known Hux for a while. They were friend before the divorce. He came to see her in "Thouroghly Modern Millie." He was a nice young man, only, he  _does_ have a daughter. She's ten years old and she's got sass. Rey feared her. "By the way I'm bringing Stella." He texted. Of course he is. A knock was on the door. It was Connix.

"Happy opening!" She raised a bag to her face. "I've brought food!"

"Oo." She took the bag. "What is it?"

"Chinese."

"Yum, She took out a tupperware."

"Mines is the one with dumplings."

"Okay." Her stomach growled.

"Geez, did you eat?"

"I've been too busy preparing for tonight. Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah I'm coming! Gotta support my bestie."

"Good because Hux is coming with Stella."

"Oh boy."

"'Oh boy' is right."

"Good luck with that."

"I think she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just cautious. She doesn't want her father to get heart broken."

"More like, she wants her parents to get back together."

"I was the same way, it'll pass. Or it won't."

"Anyway, opening night is in a few hours. Wanna hang out till then?"

"Yeah." They sat down and ate. "Hey, where's Bebe?"

"Oh, he's at Rons." Ron was Rey's younger brother. He loved her dog Bebe, so on a day like this she would send him to his house. Rey took a giant spoonful of rice and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Take you time geez." Connor said a bit disgusted.

"Sorry I haven't eaten." Food coming out o her mouth as she tried to speak.

"I get it, I get it.."

"So, how are you and your  _fiancé_." She smiled.

"Excited." She sighed. "Y'know I think this will really work."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Then of course it will work! Not all marriages end in divorce."

"What if he get's cold feet?"

"Everyone get's cold feet, but once he sees you in that dress. All second thought's disappear."

"Really?"

"Really, same thing for you. Sounds like you have it already."

"You're right, thanks." They spent the last hour talking about wedding arrangements and opening night before getting ready. Rey wore a mini green sleeveless dress with a high bun and emerald earrings. Hux would meet her after the performance. She was playing Carole King in Beautiful. This would make it her seventh leading role on Broadway.

* * *

Today was Finn's first rehearsal for the role Eubie Blake in Shuffle Along. He took a deep breath before walking in. Everyone gathered into a circle and introduced themselves.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kris Ashley, I am the director of the production. How many of you are making your Broadway debut?" Finn and two woman stepped forward and everyone congratulated them. "Okay, everyone." she took out a stack of binders and handed one to each person. "Here is your music. We're going to start off with that and see where everyone's pitch is." They all gathered around the piano. "Turn to page three." she ordered.

"Hi, I'm Phas Dee." a tall woman said holding out her hand.

"Finn." he smiled and shook her hand.

"This is exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's warm up with some simple ah's." Kris said, she started the piano and everyone sang there ah's. "Now oh's."

"OooooOOOOo."

"Again!"

"OOooOOOOo"

"OOOOooOOo."

"E's!"

"eeeeEEeee. eeeeEEEee. eeeeEEEEe."After finishing there warm up, they rehearsed some of the songs. The director and producer brought out some champagne in celebration of their first rehearsal as the cast played table tennis. Later, they planned out how everything was going to go on stage. After Finn arrived home he took a long nap. Rose cuddled up next to him.

"How was work?" He mumbled.

"Good. How was your first rehearsal?"

"It was" He paused "marvelous."

"Marvelous?"

"Mhmm.."

"What'd you guys do?" It was silent for a while. Finn sat up.

"We rehearsed our music and stage directions. Then we played some games."

"Sounds marvelous."

"It was."

"You wanna eat out?"

"Out?"

"Yeah, I know your tired but it's to celebrate."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, Yeah. We can do that." He got up.

"Well not now!" She stopped him. "I meant for dinner."

"Oh." He plopped back on the bed. "I'll take a nap then."

"Okay. Sleep tight." tucking him in while pecking his face over and over.

"I will." he smiled.

* * *

In Rey's dressing room there were gifts and flowers everywhere congratulating her. After the performance she positioned herself in front of the cameras. Her co-star Poe Indigo joined her.

"How's you're debut going?" she asked him.

"Overwhelming, but exciting!" he smiled.

"It get's better!"

"Rey!" Hux hollered.

"Hux!" she kissed him while holding his hands. He moved his hands to his daughters back.

"Say hi."

"Hi." she waved with pursed lips. "Dad, can we get some food?"

"After we take pictures."

"Why do we have to take pictures?"

"So the people know we were here, now come on." he grabbed her hand. "Kids." he scoffed. Stella was really getting in the way of their relationship. Kid's will be kids, but if Rey want's to go any further with Hux. Stella is going to have to except her sooner or later.


	3. Don't Be a Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn finally meet.

A few months have past and the Tony awards are on it's way. Finn walked into his apartment to Rose sitting on the couch.

"I've been waiting for you!" she grabbed his arm. "Their about to announce the nominees!" they sat down.

"The nominees for best leading actor in a musical are.." they looked at the paper. "Clark Wes, West Side Story.." Finn and Rose held each others hands tight as they said the nominees. "and Finn Tale, Shuffle Along." Finn froze as Rose stared at him with the widest smile on her face.

"They said my name..that's ME! THATS MY NAME!"

"Your nominated!" they hugged and jumped around.

* * *

"The nominees for best leading actress in a musical are..Rey Warren, Beautiful.." Rey looked at the screen and applauded. Hux pulled her close with a bottle of champagne in his hand. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello is this Rey Warren?"

"This is."

"This is a call back from the show 'Better Things' you auditioned for."

"Oh." She moved into another room. "Yes. I did."

"You got the part."

"I did!"

"Yes, we will email you when rehearsals start."

"Okay! Thank you!"

"What was that about?" Hux walked in.

"I got the part!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great!" He kisses her. "When do you start?"

"They said they'd email when. Today is a good day."

"We should celebrate, dinner?"

"I think so." She nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later all the nominees gathered for the Meet The Nominees Reception. Finn smiled at the nominees trying not to fanboy, he drank some champagne and wandered around. Rey was being interviewed, she was talking about how weird it was seeing her face on billboards in time square.

"Okay, well, thank you for taking your time to do this interview."

"Your very welcome!" She said before they interviewer made their way. Rey turned around and noticed a familiar face. Her heart began to pump, fast. Finn looked at Rey.

"Hoolly shit." He couldn't keep his cool anymore. "You're Rey!"

"And you're Finn Tale! Congrats on your nomination!"

"It's my first nomination and first time on Broadway!"

"No way!?"

"Yeah."

"All that talent, I thought you'd be here sooner."

"I'm such a big fan of yours! I remember I first saw you in Cinderella."

"You saw me in Cinderella?" She gasped, her heart beating faster.

"I did, I did." he nodded.

"You didn't come say hi?"

"I couldn't at the time."

"Well, I'm glad your here and I'm glad we've finally met!"

"Me too!" They spoke more and more about their lives and how Finn was inspired by her and all she's done. He also brought up the message she sent him and how much it meant and how that boosted him to work even harder. Rey was truly touched at how much she inspired this one person.  _She_  was inspired by  _him_. He was so inspirational and attractive. While he was talking, Rey's palms began to sweat as she got lost in his eyes, it was hard not to. Finn went home and told Rose all about it, she was just excited as he was. The next big event would be rehearsal for the Tony Awards. Finn definitely couldn't wait for that. He was already picking out a tux to wear. Of course, he was going to bring Rose with him. They decided to wear beige. Rey was wearing a pink puffed out silky dress.

"How's it looking so far?" Rose asked. Finn picked up the mirror and raised it to his head.

"I like it!" He cheesed.

"Good." She patted his shoulders. "Cause if you didn't, you'd be very u happy going to the Tonys because I'm not taking them out."

"What? I wasn't listening."

"Seriously?"

"I was checking myself out!" Rose lightly shoved him. "I love it." he smiled before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You know, my cousin Maria is getting married."

"Really?"

"Yeah..it must be great. To spend the rest of your life with someone you love." she turned away from him sliding her hand across the couch.

"That's marriage for ya."

"You ever think about it."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"True, But I meant-" she paused before facing him. "..with me."

"With you?"

"Yes! We've been together for eight years now..and I just want to know if this relationship is going anywhere."

"Are you saying you want to get married?"

"What else would I be saying Finn?" she laughed in an unplayful way. "I  _want_  to marry you. But..do you want to marry me, is the question." Finn lost eye contact with her. He didn't know what to say. Of course he wanted to marry Rose, but he doesn't feel ready. He doesn't feel Rose is ready. There's just something about her that's missing and that something is keeping him from popping the question. "Forget it." She said storming off into the bedroom.

* * *

Rey sipped her red whine as the stylist did her hair. She checked her phone. There was a text from Hux saying: "Might be late, Stella is refusing to wear her dress!" she texted back: "Don't sweat it."

"Boyfriend problems?" her stylist, Derec asked.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Mm. This is why I'm single."

"It's not even him though. It's his daughter."

"Hold up, he's got a kid?" he looked at her reflection.

"Yeah."

"Uh uh, honey, dating someone with kids is never good. They try to sabotage everything you do, I can't have that."

"She'll get used to me."

"How long have you been dating her father?"

"Two years.."

"Two years!? Honey, if she was going to get used to you, she would've been by now."

"I don't get it..did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you're dating her father."

"Ugh."

"Is her mother still with us?"

"Yeah."

"She pro'lly want's her parents back together."

"But, Hux told me that wasn't going to happen."

"And it might not, but only God know's what the future holds."

"Well, let's just hope that 'God' is on my side."

"He is. Alright, girly, I'm done."

"Thank you Derec."

"No problem honey. Good luck with your boyfriend!"

After Rey arrived she stood on the red carpet and took some photos. Hux came dragging his daughter and joined.

"Smile Stella." he said. She continued to pout.

"Daddy, I want to see Eubie."

"Okay, we'll see him after the pictures I just need you to smile."

"Okay."

"Smile for Eubie!" she cheesed extremely hard.

"Who's Eubie?" Rey whispered to him.

"A character in one of the musicals playing tonight. She loves him." They took a few more photo's then went to their seats. Stella sat in between them, angrily stuffing her face with a kit kat.

"Daddy we didn't see Eubie!"

"We'll see him after, the show is starting."

"I want to see him NOW!"

"Stella! If you keep this up, you won't see him at all." she covered her face and buried her head in her legs. Rey's never felt more embarrassed and awkward. Stella sniffled. "Lift you're head up, you're dress is going to get dirty." she didn't listen, the sniffles continued. Hux shook his head and let her be.


	4. Is It Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn't so sure about Hux anymore.

Finn and Rose stepped out of the car. Rose's face lit up at everyone cheering for them. Finn led her to the red carpet where they took pictures.

"Finn! Finn Tale!" someone with a microphone walked up to him. "Do you mind doing an interview for ?"

"No, not all."

"Okay, are we rolling?" the camera man nodded. "We are here, live at the Tony awards, with Finn Tale for Shuffle Along. How're you feeling on this wonderful night?"

"Phenomenal, I've never felt this much excitement and the energy from the crowd, it's just surreal."

"I heard you're nominated and this is you're first thing on Broadway ever?"

"Yes, I've done some stuff off Broadway but, this is my first time doing something this big!"

"So, this is a big deal for you?"

"A huge deal, yeah."

"Alright, well, thank you for taking you're time out, I know you're busy."

"No, thank you this is great!"

"Back to you Oma!" he smiled. "Can't wait to see you perform out there, man." he said to Finn before leaving.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"I think we go to our seats." he put his hand on her lower back.

"Okay." She was still upset about the argument, but she decided to let it go for the night and have some fun. It was quite overwhelming with all the people. It gave her anxiety. They sat down. "When do you perform?"

"Towards the end."

"Oh okay." they looked around at everyone talking. A bell rang above them.

"Everyone please take your seats, the show will begin soon."

"Ooh." Rose smiled rubbing her hands together. Later the show began and it was time for Rey's show to perform. She changed into her costume.

"Presenting Tony nominee Rey Warren in Beautiful." Everyone clapped as Rey sat at the piano and began to sing the song.

"She sounds ten times better in person!" Rose said.

"Yeah." They gave her a standing ovation. After the other shows performed it was time for actors to receive rewards.

"The winner for 'Best Leading Actress in a musical is.." it was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. "Rey Warren, Beautiful!" There was a roar of applause and screams coming from everywhere. So loud you couldn't hear your thoughts. The only person who didn't clap was Stella.

"Um wow. I don't know what to say.." she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I want to thank everyone because if it wasn't for the fans and the casting directors I wouldn't be here. Even if you caused me pain or despair.." she covered her face. "I just feel so blessed, I've never been more happy thank you guys, thank you!" she sobbed off stage.

"Aww. That was sweet." Rose applauded. Soon it was time for Finn to change into his costume. He jumped up and down backstage as he warmed his vocals. He was extremely nervous. This was his first time performing at an award show in which  _he_  was nominated in. This was a big deal.

"Presenting Tony nominees Finn Tale and Don Lee and the company of Shuffle Along!" Finn hear Rose 'woo' from the crowd. So far he was killing it. Rey's heart was beating fast at Finn's voice. Her eyes were locked on him.

"It's EUBIE!" Stella yelled hopping in her seat.

"Hey, you okay?" Hux asked Rey.

"Yeah, why?" she said still looking at Finn.

"You're face is completely red."

"It is?" she finally looked at him covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she pursed her lips.

"Okay." he continued to watch the performance. Stella sang along with Finn.

"I'm so happy!" she cheesed covering her cheeks. She had such a pretty smile. Rey's never seen her smile ever.

"Let's hope he wins a Tony!"

"He better!" Stella demanded.

"The winner for 'Best Leading Actor' in a musical is.." an intense rush of anxiety flooded the room. "Peter Sanches, Wild Party!"

"What about Eubie!" Stella stomped her feet and sat back down.

"It's okay." Hux comforted her.

"NO it's not." after Peter's speech they went on commercial break. Stella stood up and ran to look for Finn.

"Stella!" he ran after her. Rey wasn't sure if she should follow or not, but she did anyway. She tugged on Finn's jacket.

"Oh hello."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry you didn't win, Eubie!"

Hux came over and pulled her away. "Sorry about that. She really likes you."

"It's okay." he bent to her level. Rey joined them. "It's okay that I didn't win, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because life isn't about winning. It's about doing what you love and succeeding, if you get rewarded for it that's good too. You just have to remember that's not what it's all about." he stood straight. "Just have fun and you'll be alright." he winked.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted. She turned to Hux. "I have to use the lady's room."

"Okay come on." Rey watched them leave.

"Rey, good to see you again!"

"Yeah, it is. I loved you're performance."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh this is Rose, my girlfriend."

"Hi, big fan!" she shook her hand.

"Thank you."

"Oh and congratulations on your Tony."

"Oh yeah, thanks. It was a bit embarrassing when I cried."

"No, no it was fine."

"Yeah, it made it more touching."

"Thank you, you guys are so sweet!"

"Rey!" a short elderly woman walked up to her.

"Leia!" they hugged.

"Oh it's been too long."

"I know! Guy's this is Leia Organa she directed the first musical I did on Broadway!"

"Hi, congrats on your nomination!" they shook hands.

"Thank you!"

"I saw you perform and I saw something special in you. Maybe in the future we can work together."

"I would love that!"

"Great!" she smiled. The bell rang for everyone to go back to their seats.

"This is so exciting for you Finn!"

"I know!"

The show was finally over and everyone went home. Stella had fallen asleep and Hux carried her out.

"I'll see you later." He told Rey before getting in the car.

"Tonight was fun." Rose said changing into something comfortable.

"Yeah." She crawled next to him and stroked his braids.

"You alright?"

"..yeah." He sighed. She looked at him for a while.

"Okay." She covered her self with the blanket and faced away from him. Finn knows what that means, she's upset. He  _is_  fine. Or at least he  _thinks_  he is. He feels there's something up. He shook it off and turned off the light before lying down.

Today was Rey's first day of rehearsal for the show Rey was going to be in. She walked in the room with a smile on her face. Excited for what comes. She sat at the table behind a tag that said her name and who she played as.

"Okay." The director walked in. "Good morning everyone! Hope you had a good nights sleep because today, we are going to be busy busy busy."

* * *

Finn walked out from backstage.

"Hi Finn, can you sign my playbill?"

"Sure!"

"Big fan! I saw you at Encores."

"Really?"

"Yeah you did great."

"Thank you."

"Can I get a picture?"

"Yeah sure." Phas came out and began to sign playbills.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem."

"Finn!" Rose came running to him.

"Rose what happened?"

"We have to go come on!" She pulled him through the crowd of people.

"Where are we going?"

"No where." She stopped.

"Then why'd you rush me out of there?"

"I wanted to see you." She smiled.

"I thought it was an emergency."

"It isn't." She got on her tippy toes and kisses him. He pulled away.

"What's up with you? You've been acting..odd."

"Me?" She scoffed. "Your the one who's been rejecting me!"

"I'm not rejecting you!"

"Yes you are!" She scratched her forehead. "Ever since I brought up the marriage-" she paused and took a deep breath. "Look, I love you. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Okay." he grabbed her hands. "Then let's do that." he kissed her knuckles and they walked to the car. Sad thing was, things weren't going back to normal. Rose began to wonder what the point of being with him was, if they weren't going to take a step further.

* * *

"How was rehearsal?" Hux asked through the phone.

"Different. It's kind of the same..yet different."

"Exciting though, right?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely!"

"That's good- honey I'm on the phone right now." He said. "I'll talk to you later, love you!"

"Love you to-" he hung up. She got a text from Connix to hang out. There was nothing else for her to do other than practice her script, so yeah she decided to do that.

"I have an issue.."

"Oh boy." she sighed sitting down.

"It's Hux..I don't know things just don't seem the same for us."

"What do you mean?"

"He seem's..bored."

"With?"

"With me, with us!" She sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?"

"Love? I mean that's a strong way to put it, i like him."

"Like and love are different." Connix watched as

Rey began to bite her nails. "Is it Stella?"

"No, she's fine. I just..." She took a deep breath. "I don't think I should be with him anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's time. I just don't say us doing anything in the future."

"Okay, so when are you going to tell him?"

"The next time we meet."

"Which is?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."


	5. Are you in love with Finn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey are performing in a one night show together.

A year later, Rey's life has been going a little downhill. Her show got cancelled and Hux broke up with her.  _He_  broke up with  _her_ , instead of the other way around. Crazy, right? She moved into a cheaper apartment because the other one was just too expensive, and to top all that off. Her dog died. It hasn't been fun for Rey, at all. Thankfully one good thing came out of this.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leia! What's up?"

"Hi Rey! I was wondering if you'd like to play a role in Carousel at Encores?"

"Which role?"

"Julie Jordon?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Uh..I don't know, it doesn't seem very...me."

"We already have Finn Tale as Billy-"

"But maybe it's time to step out of my comfort zone! I would love to play Julie!"

"Are you sure? Because we can always cast someone els-"

"I'm sure!"

"Okay! she hung up the phone and pumped her fist. She was so excited to work with Finn, she's always wanted to work with him ever since she first layed eyes on him. Now she will.

* * *

The truth was, Leia didn't  _actually_  cast Finn as Billy Bigelow just yet. She was planning on it, she just wanted to make sure Rey was in. Now that she was, she can contact Finn's agent and get this thing started.

Finn and Rose did break up. It was one of the worst things that can happen to Finn, mostly because he didn't see it coming. He knew that thing's weren't well. But, he didn't know it was as  _bad_  as Rose described. He took some time off and he's  _still_  healing. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Finn, this is Leia. We spoke at the Tony Awards last year."

He stood up and changed the tone in his voice. "Oh yes, hi how are you?"

"I'm great and I have a feeling you will be too after I deliver this news to you."

"What's the news?"

"I will be directing Carousel at Encores and I'm casting you to play Billy Bigelow!"

"Really!?"

"Yes!" Finn took a deep breath in and laughed a little. "You were my first choice, I have the rest of the cast together and we will all be meeting Wednesday afternoon to get things started."

"Okay, can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" Finn hung up the phone and wanted to dance around the room. But he didn't, he had no one to celebrate with. Which put him in an even bigger funk. Rose would've been so excited for him. He picked up his phone and texted her. They may have broken up, but that doesn't mean they can't be friends.

"Hey, I just got a call. I'm gonna be in Carousel!" He waited for a response.

"Oh, good job." No exclamation point or nothing? Just a 'good job.' He replied 'Thanks.' and left it at that. He decided to treat himself and go to dinner. He went to Sardis the restaurant the shows drawn portraits of every Broadway legend. He sat by Rey's portrait. There wasn't many people in there, Finn could tell why. The food was expensive. The cheapest thing he could get was water.

"Welcome to Sardis, what cant I get for you today?"

"Hey, can I just get a chicken club?"

"Your sure can, any appetizers?"

"No." he chuckled. The meals was $22 for  _one_  sandwich.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your food." he walked away. Finn rubbed his mouth and took a look at all the portraits. There were some big people on the walls. Huge legends. Maybe he'll be up there with them, one day. It seemed far fetched, but he can do it. After few minutes, his food arrived. Being honest, it was one of the best sandwiches he's ever had. Five star rating for sure. When he got home was out like a light.

* * *

The day was finally arrived. Their first rehearsal. Rey was quite early. A woman walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Holdo."

"Rey." they shook hands.

"You're playing Julie, right?"

"Yeah..you're playing.."

"Nettie Fowler."

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" other people walked in.

"Connix?"

"Rey!" they hugged.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be in this?"

"You didn't tell me  _you_  were?"

"This is going to be so much fun working with you again!"

"I know!" they jumped up and down. Finn walked in and Rey stopped jumping once she saw him. Connix noticed and turned around to see him. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Finn Tale." she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know.." she cleared her throat and fixed her posture. Finn noticed her and walked up to them.

"Hey, Rey. Long time no see!"

"Yeah." she lifted her hand for a shake but wasn't sure if he wanted to shake hands so she put it back down. Connix noticed her suspicious behavior and stepped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Connix."

"Finn." he smiled.

"I've heard." she twisted her body to look at Rey.

"Finn over here!" Leia hollered.

"Nice meeting you." he smiled, Rey watched him walk over to Leia. Connix hit Rey on her shoulder.

"Ow!" she rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"You like Finn huh." she smiled.

"Yeah, of course he's so sweet."

"No, you  _like_  like Finn."

"What're you talking about?" She sighed.

"I'm saying, YOU have a CRUSH on FINN."

"No I don't." Rey's heart began to beat.

"You can't keep your eyes off him."

"Yes I can I'm looking at you right now."

"No you're looking behind me. Where Finn is."

"I don't  _like_  him, I just find his characteristics and appearance..intriguing."

"Okay, maybe you're right. You  _don't_  like him..you  _love_  him."

"Connix!" she playfully pushed her. The word 'love' made her heart drop. It was a strong word, that defined how she felt perfectly.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed. "Or am I?"

"You better be."

"Alright everyone gather 'round." Everyone formed a circle with Leia in the middle. "Now the performance at Encores is going to be a concert. We're performing for one day and we have three days of rehearsal." There was murmurs all around the room.

"Three days?"

"Yes. Starting today. So we have to be quick!" She clapped her hands. "Here are your scripts." She handed everyone a packet. "Today we learn the music, tomorrow choreography."

"A bit much in a few days, but I think we can do it."

Finn took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. Rey could see that he was nervous, she wanted to walk over and hug him. But, she couldn't. He flipped through his lines. There was a lot. This was a major role. Rey couldn't bear to see him this way, she walked up to him.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "I'm just processing. I can do this, I know I can. With a lot of hard work."

"You got this!" she smiled, her nose scrunched up when she said it. Rose used to do that. "I believe in you!" she patted his back, sending electricity through them. They all gathered around the piano and sang the first half of the musical. Soon it was Finn and Rey's turn to sing, "If I Loved You.'

"Did you love him?"

"No, I never loved anyone, I told you that!"

"But you wouldn't marry a smear like me, would you?"

"Yes, I would! If I loved you.." Everyone stared in awe. The chemistry was real and it went through every person in the room. There was an applause after the song was done. After the music performance was over everyone wiped a tear from their eyes.

"That was, indeed, astonishing Finn."

"Thank you." he smiled, everyone patted him.

"Well, we finished earlier than expected, we should start the choreography." she clapped her hands and the dancers stood in a row. Finn joined. Rey didn't have any dance breaks so she sat at the side and watched Finn. Connix sat next to her.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Nothing."

"You're staring at me."

"I'm not."

"Okay." Rey continued her gaze at everyone, Finn being every other person she stares at.

"You should ask him out."

"No!"

"Why not? You're single!"

"He has a girlfriend!"

"How do you know this."

"I met her."

"Is she ugly?"

"No! She's pretty."

"Well, you're beautiful and beautiful beats pretty."

"I'm not going to touch him, okay? I'm not gonna repeat what Ben did to me."

"What Ben did was different,  _he_  was married. Finn isn't."

"Can you, like, stop trying to hook me up with him?"

"Alright, I'll back off. I'm just trying to do you a favor girly."

"I'm not.." she looked at Finn, who was struggling to learn his choreography. "..looking for anyone, right now." Connix looked to Finn.

"You sure? Because, this Finn guy..seems different. I've never seen you like this." Rey didn't hear a word she said. Finn took a bottle of water and chugged it down sitting next to Rey who was playing candy crush.

"Working hard?"

"Yup." he exhaled largely.

"Your doing good."

"Thanks."

"Okay, everyone, I think I've worked you all out enough today. I'll see you tomorrow." Finn and Rey walked out togethe, Connix followed along.

"What're you doing later?" Connix asked him.

"I was just going to rehearse some more at home."

"Oh really?" Connix pushed Rey toward him. "You and Rey have many scenes together, I'm sure you'd want to rehearse with her."

"Or he can rehearse with Rose." she reassured, looking at Connix with wide eyes.

"Actually.." they both looked at him. "..we're not together anymore."

"Really?" Connix said with a raised eyebrow nudging Rey's rib.

"Yeah, we had differences..things just weren't working out."

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"So, you do need Rey's help rehearsing." Rey looked at Connix and opened her mouth to say something.

"If you want Rey." Rey looked at him, then at Connix who was waiting for her to say yes.

"Sure." she sighed.

"Okay." Connix lifted her shoulder to her nose, looking at Rey.

"Oh wow, I just realized my husband and I had a  _date_. So, I have to go."

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow." she walked away.

"Did you drive here?"

"Oh, uh, no I walked. Good exercise." she chuckled.

"I walked too!"

"Oh okay, I guess we can walk together!"

They walked down a few blocks having warm, deep conversations. They really enjoyed their time together. Soon they were at Finn's apartment.

"Nice place you got here." she placed her purse on the chair next to her and she sat at the table.

"Thanks." he opened up the one of his cabinets. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water? Please."

"You got it." He placed the full cup of water in front of her.

"Thank you." she took a sip, the cup slipping out of her sweaty hands.

"Okay, so." he sat down and flipped through the script. After a few lines there was the kiss scene.

"Are we going to practice that?" Rey asked, in a high pitched tone.

"We don't have to."

"I don't want to make this awkward." she was making it awkward.

"We can, if we want it to look believable."

"I think we should save it."

"Yeah, I agree." they rehearsed some other parts of the script. They got so caught up, they didn't realize how late it was. Rey finally checked her phone. It read 1:55 A.M.

"Shit, I didn't even realize how early it was." she picked up her purse. "I should get some sleep and out my voice at ease."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"It's okay..I had fun." they smiled at each other for awhile standing at the door. Finn opened it and held his arm out.

"Have a nice night." he smiled.

"You too." she blushed, checking him out before walking down the hall. Finn wanted to watch her, but he only did for a little. He jumped on his bed excited to wake up the next morning. The feelings he felt were unusual, but familiar. It only pointed toward Rey, she was different from Rose. A lot different.


	6. Did I Ruin Us?

The next two days went by quick. It was finally the day of the concert. Rey was relieved it was here, yet upset she wouldn't see these amazing people after today. She massaged her neck as her hair dresser put her wig on. Connix walked in.

"Today's the day!"

"I know!"

"All those people out there, waiting to see us."

"It's exciting, alright."

"It  _is_  sad, though. I'm gonna miss everyone." her eyes fell to the ground.

"Me too."

"Oh I  _know_  you will!" she leaned on the chair Rey was sitting on. She didn't have to say anything, the look on her face said it all. Finn walked in.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey Finn!" Connix charmed.

"Excited for tonight?"

"Extremely! Right Rey?"

"Mhmm."

"I think we're ready."

"I know we are." Connix stood up. "We are going to kill it!"

"Let's not get too cocky." Rey assured. "We don't want to push are luck."

"There's minor slips here and there, maybe a little voice crack but people hardly notice it."

"True, but critics do."

"Also true."

"If we want to get hired for other musicals, we have to kill it in everything."

"We will Rey don't worry." Rey smiled at him through the mirror. She likes the way he cares. He's  _so_  caring. The bell rang.

"That's my cue, see you on the stage!" Finn ran out of the room.

"See you!"

"Try not to break..a leg."

"Okay." Rey sighed standing up. "I'm all dressed, I should be getting up there too.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get there."

"See you then." Rey saluted and waited at the corner backstage. Watching Finn play his role. She emotionally prepared herself while doing mouth exercises. Becoming the character she was to be. It was now her time, she walked up on stage and gazed at Finn who was now Billy Bigelow. Playing Julie Jordon meant to be in love with Billy Bigelow. That wasn't hard at  _all_  for Rey to commit to. Her heart fluttered as Finn or Billy had his hands on her hip. The time has come and it was now the kissing scene. The audience stared at them as they should. He caressed her soft cheek with his smooth hand, then kissed her. In this moment Rey was no longer Julie and Finn wasn't Billy anymore. It felt like the world exploded in colors and happiness around them. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever. The chemistry flew all around the audience as everyone took a deep breath in. They released and stared at one another before walking off stage. The audience gave them a well behaved applause before the next scene began. The kiss was phenomenal and magical, Rey couldn't stand to see Finn. She couldn't take her eyes off him before, now she feels her hands wont be able to leave him alone. She hid from him till the next scene they had together. On stage Finn seemed to avoid eye contact with her, he would only glance for a second then look over her shoulder. To the audience it looked like he was, but Rey could sense something was wrong. She didn't do anything, was it the kiss? After the final bows the curtains finally closed, everyone applauded and hugged each other while taking breaths of relief. Rey hugged Connix and smiled.

"That was amazing you did so good!"

"Me? You were just as great!"

"Good job everyone!" Leia called out. "I a extremely proud, and upset that this is our only performance. But, we'll keep in touch." Everyone continued their chatter when Rey walked up to Leia.

"Leia, I don't think we should end it here. It was too good, people loved it we have to give them more!"

"How would we do that?"

"Put it on Broadway."

"We can't just 'put it on Broadway' there's more to it than that."

"I know, but we can find someone-" an old couple walked up.

"Excuse me are you the director?"

Leia turned around. "Luke!" she hugged him. "Oh, Rey, this is my brother Luke!"

"Hi." they shook hands.

"Leia, the show was outstanding."

"Brilliant!" his wife added.

"It's a shame that it was only one night. A lot of people would've loved to see this."

"I know, Rey was just talking to me about it."

"That's why I'm promoting the show!"

"You're what!?"

"I'm promoting Carousel! So it can be on Broadway!"

"YES!" Rey pumped her fist.

"Luke, this is too much!"

"You can thank me, when you win a Tony for it!" he patted her shoulder. "Have a good night, sis." Leia turned to Rey.

"We're gonna be on Broadway!" They did a little dance together.

"What's the excitement about?" Finn asked.

"We're moving to Broadway!"

"Really?"

"Really!" they all eaked and squeaked together.

* * *

It was everywhere, in newspapers on billboards in Time Square. Everyone was excited for the rival of Carousel. The main cast would be:

Finn Tale Rey Warren Phas Dee Poe Dam

Billy Bigelow Julie Jordon Carrie Pipperidge Mr. Snow

There was some new cast members and some old. Connix had her own show coming up, so she couldn't play the role. Rey was excited to reunite with Poe after the last time they performed. They rehearsed and rehearsed and today was opening night. Everyone stood in a circle on stage for the Gypsy Robe ceremony. The Gypsy Robe went to Phas. She put it over her clothes and ran around the circle twice touching everyone in the cast. After that she took photos with Finn and Rey then Poe. It was an exciting evening. Phas visited everyone's dressing room with the robe, once she was done the show was officially blessed. Everyone was spazzing in excitement. They finished the performance with a bang and celebrated at the after party. Finn, Rey and Poe became the fantastic trio.

"How do you feel?" the interviewer asked.

"I feel amazing and relieved that you guys enjoyed it!"

"Oh, yeah, we definitely enjoyed it! So, that accent you have does it help with Julies accent?" Rey only heard half of what he said. She noticed Finn who was a few feet over in an interview and couldn't help but look.

"Yeah, yea, it helped a lot..there's a lot of um.." she got lost in a daze. "..there's a lot of similarities between Julies accent and mine." she looked back at the camera. She was becoming anxious and impatient all of a sudden.

"You're from London correct?"

"Correct." she nodded.

"Is there anything different here from there?"

"Everything." she laughed looking back at Finn. "You know, it's two different countries. But, the people here are much nicer than I've seen on t.v."

"We don't match the stereotypes?"

"Definitely not." she looked back at Finn. "People here are..great." she smiled.

"Well, thank you and have fun at the party."

"Thank you." she smiled, Finn was now next to her having a laugh in an interview. She wanted to talk to him but decided to go hang with Poe.

"Finn, what's it like working with someone as amazing as Rey Warren?" Rey stopped in her tracks to listen to what he was going to say.

"Oh, man." he cheesed. Rey's heart began to beat really fast. "She's...amazing." he laughed. "It's great working with her she's the best. I've been a fan of her's since she started."

"You're glowing."

"I am?" he covered his cheeks. Rey took a deep. As the months flew by with every performance every time it was the kiss scene for Julie and Billy, it always felt like they weren't acting. To Rey it felt real. When the Tony awards came, Rey wore a big puffy dress with daisies on the bottom you could notice her from a mile away she didn't win anything. But Finn did! He walked up on stage with his powder blue tux.

"Wow." he chuckled. "I don't know what to say..this is..thank you." he covered his face, then looked at the tony. "Thank you, Leia, Luke, Rey, Phas, Poe and the company of Carousel. I want to thank Rose, not to be petty, but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this business. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. This is a year, I'll never forget!" He walked off the stage as everyone applauded.

"Wonderful speech, Finn." someone said to him.

"Thanks." he wiped a tear of the corner of his eye. He went back to his seat. Later at the after party, he socialized with Leia who did win a Tony for Best Revival of a Musical. Rey had changed into a skin tight white dress. She leaned on the wall while sipping a glass of Chardonnay. Finn walked up to her.

"Hey, congrats on your Tony!" they clinked glasses.

"Thanks." he leaned next to her. "Tonight was.."

"Overwhelming?"

"A bit." she looked at him.

"But you got through it. Straight through with no problem." she sipped her drink.

"That's true. But, I wouldn't be able to do it without you guys."

Rey chuckled.

"I'm serious, you guys helped me a lot. Especially you." Rey's heart began to beat faster.

"Me?" she in an disbelieved tone.

"Yes!" he turned to her. She gulped when they made eye contact. "If you didn't take time out of your day to help me rehearse, I probably wouldn't have done such a good job performing!"

"That was just for Encores though."

"It still helped!"

She nodded in agreement. "...thank you."

"No, thank  _you_." Rey's face began to turn bright red. She wanted to kiss him, right there, she had the chance. But, she didn't. Instead she gazed at his lips, they looked so soft. She would be able to kiss him again, the next time they'd perform. But, that wasn't good enough. It wasn't  _real_  enough. "I should probably head out." he started. "I don't like to be out too late."

"Me neither." she blurted. That wasn't true. For some reason she said it.

"You..wanna walk out together?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Sure." she smiled. She put down her glass and followed him out the door. Rey's cab was late so Finn stayed with her until it came."You're such a gentlemen." she flirted.

"I do my best to respect the people around me." he looked around.

"It's beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, perfect for a walk." It was always beautiful in New York City. But, tonight was especially beautiful to Finn. Maybe it was because he was spending it with Rey. He looked at her. Her eyes blossoming in the moonlight. The beautiful streetlights reflecting perfectly on her skin. She looked at him and he looked away. She chuckled.

"It is perfect for a walk. You want to?" he looked at her.

"Yeah." he smiled. They walked by the river. The water reflecting well in the moonlight. People bike riding past them. They stopped and looked at the view.

"This is beautiful." Finn wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, but he didn't. Why didn't he? What's the worst she can do? She'll say thanks. He doesn't want it to be awkward.

"You look beautiful." poured out of his mouth. Rey froze at his response. "I didn't get to tell you earlier." he added. His heart sunk down to his stomach waiting for her to answer.

"Thank you." she blushed, moving her hair behind her ear. A breeze of cold air blew into their faces making her shiver. Finn quickly took off his jacket.

"May I?"

She nodded and he placed it over her shoulders.

"You really are a gentleman." she laughed. Finn looked deep into her eyes and she looked deep into his. Suddenly they were closer than they were before, moving in closer and closer for a kiss. They stopped before their lips could touch. He backed away.

"I'm sorry." He ran home.

"Wait!" Rey yelled. "..you're jacket.." she didn't understand, it felt right in the moment. But somehow she knew it was wrong. The question was, why was it wrong? They're both single. Does he still have feelings for Rose? Was Rey getting in the middle of something?


	7. We Gotta Talk

Rey knocked on Finn's door. He was sitting on the couch brooding. He opened it surprised to find Rey there.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." they stared at each other for a bit.

"Um..here's your jacket." she held it out to him.

"Oh thank you." he grabbed it.

"Just in case you were looking for it." it was quiet once more as they stared at one another. Rey could tell by his facial expression, he was debating on what to say.

"Do you wanna...come in?"

"Sure." she walked in, they sat on the couch.

"I wanted to talk about last night, sorry I bailed like that."

"What happened?"

"I.." he took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna say it. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Say what?" her heart began to race, she had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"I like you, a lot. I always have, I still do. I ran away last night..because I guess I didn't want to ruin things."

"Finn-"

"I know what you're going to say, I'm sorry to put all this weight on you..it's just- every time we kissed on that stage..it felt so real." he sat there gazing at the ground. He wasn't going to let Rey say anything. So she had to show it. She turned his face around and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't pull away. He rested his hands on her cheek leaning closer to her. They finally released. Rey gazed at him, afraid of what he'll say. They stared at each other.

"That was something." she smiled breaking the silence.

"Yeah." he bit his lip sitting back up. "So..are we a thing?"

"I think this makes us a thing." she sat up next to him.

"I've never thought I would end up with you."

"How so?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've been a fan of yours forever, then we were friends and now we're this."

"Yeah, it's quite mad. I've been a fan of your's too." she fiddled with his hand. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him. "Oh my god." she moved away from him.

"What?"

"How would Rose react to us?"

"I didn't even think of that." he pondered for a second. "She's always knew how I felt about you."

She lowered her head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat "What actually happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"She wanted to marry me, I didn't want to marry her."

"Why not?"

It was quite for a second. Finn exhaled largely. "I was too busy thinking about a future with someone else." he looked at her. Rey lifted her head to see his face.

"Me?"

"..yeah." she kissed him.

"Well here I am." the kissing turned into making out. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Rey asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know."

"Finn? It's Rose I- I wanted to talk." she said through the door. Rey looked at Finn with a concerned expression.

"Hide in my room."

"Okay!" she got up and grabbed her purse. She stood in the hallway. "Which room is the bedroom?"

"The left." he whispered. Rey frantically went inside shutting the door as Finn opened the front door.

"Hi." she sighed.

"Hey." they stared at each other. "What's up?"

"I wanted to speak with you." she allowed herself inside and sat on the couch. "I've missed you, I've missed us." Rey cracked the door open and listened.

"You've..missed me?"

"Yeah."

"Why so sudden?"

"It's been lonely, and I've been thinking of all the fun times we've had. Thinking about those nights.." Rey's phone rang interrupting them.

"Oh, sorry. That's mine." he picked it up and gave it to Rey through the door.

"You got a new phone?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, decided to change things up a little." Rey picked up the phone.

"Hey Rey, how you been?"

"Connix, I can't talk right now!"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm at Finn's."

"You're at Finns!"

"Shh."

"That's doesn't explain why your whispering." she gasped. "Did you guys sleep together?"

"What? No! His ex is here."

"Who that Rose girl?" Rey peaked in the living room. "What is she doing there?"

"There talking she says she misses him."

"What? Let me hear."

"What no Connix, she doesn't know I'm here and I don't want her to."

"I just want to hear what they're saying." Rey sighed and held the phone out the door. Connix put her phone on speaker for everyone around to hear.

"So what? You expect me to just say yes?"

"No, but I know you've missed me..and I missed you."

"Rose I did miss you, but we had our time together."

"That's right Finn!" Connix said over the phone. Rey quickly pulled her phone back in the room and closed the door.

"So you're saying no?"

"Yes. You will find someone, but that someone is not me."

"I understand, Finn." she kissed his cheek and stood by his door. Congrats on your Tony." she smiled as she left the apartment. Rey came out of his room. Finn sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you need some time?"

"Uhh, no no. It's just her showing up is so sudden." Rey comforted him.

* * *

The next day Rey woke up in Finn's bed. She turned around to see Finn sleeping peacefully by her side. She checked her phone. There were millions of text from Connix. Rey got up, she was still wearing the clothes she wore the day before. This was the last day of Carousel. She gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and went home to get changed. Eventually she met up with Connix backstage.

"Hey girl! So what happened? Tell me everything!"

"Well, he told her he didn't want her back and she understood then left."

"That's all? What'd you guys do after she left?"

"We watched a movie. I ended up sleeping over."

"Ooh like 'sleeping' over as in?"

"I slept at his house." she assured. "Nothing more."

"Okay."

"I hope." she whispered.

"You what?"

"Nothing!"

"Good morning ladies!" Finn came in with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Finn." He opened the bag and handed them a tupperware of food.

"Stopped by a restaurant and got you guys something."

"Thank you so much Finn! This is my favorite how'd you know?"

"It's just mac cheese."

"Yeah, but I love mac cheese!" she ran to her dressing room to eat it.

"Thank you." Rey blushed.

"You're very welcome." he smiled. Rey followed him to his dressing room.

"So, uh..last night."

"Yeah?"

"We..didn't" she fiddled with her earlobe. "We didn't do anything..did we?"

"No." he took his food out. "You fell asleep during the movie so I carried you to bed. I was gonna sleep on the couch but it wasn't comfortable so I slept next to you."

"Oh, okay." she watched him stick the spoon full of food in his mouth. "When are we going to tell people about us?"

"I don't know." he swallowed his food. "I mean, that's what's stressing me out."

"I don't think anyone would mind. This  _is_  the last week."

"Yeah, you're right." he played with the food. "I just don't want it to feel like a  _need_ , y'know?"

"Yeah." the bell rang for people to put on costume. "Time to get ready, we'll speak later." she patted his shoulder and went to her dressing room. The performance went well. The kiss scene may have listed a little too long but it wasn't noticed by the audience. After their final bows they went backstage.

"We're together now." Rey said. "This won't be our last meeting."

"Of course." Finn smiled.


End file.
